Álgido
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sakura delineó con la yema de sus dedos cada cicatriz en el cuerpo masculino, preguntándose cómo es que algo tan roto puede seguir viviendo, y se recordó que hay personas que pueden morir en vida. Como ella.


¡Bienvenidos/as a mi fic! n.n Aquí vuelvo con mi amado SasuSaku, ese amor angst que no deja nunca de ser mi fantasía, que duele, _ese amor que cala hondo._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Leves toques NaruSaku.

**Dedicado:** a tí que me has pisado y aún sigo en pie.

_**Álgido...**_

_Sasuke había vuelto pero ¿a qué precio?_

Se despertó debido al frío. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente mientras con la mano intentaba encontrar las sábanas que descansaban sobre la orilla de la cama. Sintió que alguien la tapaba. Unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron la cintura y una cabellera negra que destellaba azulada a la luz de la luna se escondió en su cuello. Suspiró y cerró los párpados nuevamente, ocultando sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.

No había logrado dormirse, como tantas otras noches. Sintió el cuerpo a su lado removerse y cuando su acompañante levantó la cabeza de su cuello lo descubrió viéndola con esos ojos negros abismales. No le sonrió, ni le besó la frente. Se levantó despacio, recogió su ropa y se encaminó al baño, de donde salió pronta para partir.

Se acercó hacia él, que aún seguía acostado y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios que siempre sabía a despedida. Se fue de allí sin más, sin intercambiar palabras, con un 'hasta luego' atorado en la garganta, sin poder salir. Sasuke sabía donde ella se dirigía, no había día que ella no fuera a verlo.

Sakura entró sin llamar, sabía que él la estaba esperando. Rodeó el escritorio y le plantó un beso en la frente al rubio que estaba sentado en la silla. Naruto sonrió, su traje de Hokage estaba tan arrugado como siempre y sus ojeras pronunciadas hacían juego con sus ojos azules oscurecidos. La miró sentarse frente a él. No podía dejar de notarlo, _esa no era su Sakura-Chan_, la niña con pelo de algodón de azúcar y ojos esmeralda brillosos que destacaban bajo su frente ancha. No era esa chica de sonrisa alegre y actitud decidida que no vacilaba en golpearlo cuando hacía alguna estupidez, aunque tal vez, ya había dejado de hacer travesuras hace tiempo.

Sakura recostó la cabeza en el escritorio y lloró, como todos los días que venía a verlo. El rubio se levantó de la silla lentamente y fue hasta donde estaba _su_ Sakura-Chan, se agachó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos morenos, como todos los días. Lloraron juntos, como siempre.

La de ojos verdes siempre le limpiaba las lágrimas al chico con sus manos y también dejaba que él limpie las suyas. Miró el reloj en la pared y supo que ya era hora de volver. Besó al rubio en la mejilla y le sonrió con los párpados caídos. Prometió volver al día siguiente.

Naruto no le preguntó por Sasuke, sabía que él, infaltable, también iría a verlo esa tarde.

Caminó por las desiertas calles de Konoha, esas calles que años atrás habían estado atareadas con gente yendo de un lado a otro, esas calles siempre inundadas de un olor agradable, ese suelo firme adornado con adoquines. Esa aldea que ahora estaba vacía, llena de tragedias, recuerdos marchitos y manchada de sangre. La misma aldea que hacía bailar las hojas donde el fuego arde, se había extinguido junto a sus hojas secas. El aire olía a Guerra, aún si la misma hubiera arrasado ya con todo.

Caminó sin prisa y mientras llegaba, no se sorprendió de no haberse encontrado a nadie conocido por la calle. Abrió la puerta que estaba sin llave y supo que Sasuke ya se había ido a verlo. Nunca se lo encontraba por el camino, él siempre iba cuando ella ya se había marchado. Reprimió el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, _los tres._

Se preparó algo y comió sola, en silencio, calculando el momento exacto de _su _regreso.

Sasuke siempre la encontraba entrenando en el patio, con el cuerpo lastimado, los ojos llorosos y la ropa llena de polvo. Siempre la encontraba tendida en el suelo, sin chackra suficiente para mover un músculo, agotada. La tomaba en sus brazos mientras la veía apartar la mirada, sin decir nada, la llevaba al interior de la casa y la recostaba sobre la cama, donde la curaba con infinita paciencia, lavando sus heridas, cambiando las vendas llenas de sangre y colocándole unas nuevas.

_Sakura ¿estás feliz con ésto?_

Ella siempre asentía rápidamente, aún si ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Es que tenía miedo. _Tenía miedo a perderlo de vuelta_. Sin embargo, si él se marchara, ella lo dejaría irse por donde vino, incapáz de rogarle nuevamente que se quedara. Porque ya era mucho dolor el que soportaba.

Sasuke se sentía culpable. Lo veía en esos ojos negros que ya rara vez mostraban su tono carmesí tan característico, lo veía en sus manos que cuando antes estrujaban, ahora cambiaban las vendas sobre su cuerpo con delicadeza, lo veía en esa mueca vacía que había sustituido a esa sonrisa frívola. Sakura nunca creyó que un sentimiento como ese pudiera embargar al Uchiha.

Es que la culpa tarde o temprano lleva al amor y era imposible imaginarse cosa tan utópica. _Sasuke no amaba._

Despertó cuando la luna nueva iluminaba la habitación en penumbras. Lo buscó entrecerrando sus párpados en la semi-oscuridad y lo descubrió recostado en la ventana, desnudo y con el pelo empapado goteando sobre sus hombros.

-Sasuke-Kun- sintió estremecer su cuerpo al nombrarlo, como si fuera alguna clase de frase secreta que temía pronunciar.

Él la miró fijo y caminó hacia ella hasta posarse sobre su cuerpo en la cama. La besó con necesidad, reprimiendo el deseo de aumentar la voracidad en aquel acto, evitando recargar todo su peso sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo lastimado. Sakura le correspondió con la misma intensidad, enrredando las manos pequeñas en su cabello y envolviéndo su cadera con sus largas piernas femeninas. Sasuke gruñó en su boca debido al contacto.

La temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar, haciendo contraste con la habitación siempre fría. La chica delineó con la yema de sus dedos cada cicatriz en el cuerpo masculino, preguntándose cómo es que algo tan roto puede seguir viviendo, y se recordó que hay personas que pueden morir en vida. _Como ella. _

**Continuará...**

Lamento haberlos cortado en la mitad del lemon xD ¿Ansian más? ¡En el próximo cap!

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
